Seven Days
by Eileen Hera
Summary: RETO. Historias independientes y sin relación de la pareja Kadam. Se han propuesto un total de siete situaciones diferentes, una para cada día de la semana. ¡Siete días completados!
1. Day 01: Cosplay

¡Buenas!

De vuelta y antes de lo esperado, casi no me lo creo ni yo xD Esta vez traigo una reto, sep, completamente KADAM, así que por favor si eres un Klainer Shipper con un odio profundo a Adam Crawford no leas, porque te vas a hacer mala sangre y luego me vas a hacer mala sangre a mi y la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de pelear con nadie. ¡Cada uno tiene derecho a shippear lo que quiera! ¡Y soy Multi-shipper a mucha honra!

Después de este arrebato de amor hacia mis ideas xD Decir que esto es un reto cursado por cuatro personas, cada una ha cogido un ship que le gusta, pero que no ha escrito nada sobre ello y tras poner siete temas para cada día de la semana le ha dado al coco. Si somos la leche, os dejo los nombres de sus perfiles y si queréis entrar a sus retos dejare los links en mi perfil. **LadyBlackA7X (Destiel) titxutemari (Mystrade) spreadmadness (CaptainSwan)**. Como se puede comprobar cada ship es de una serie diferente, pero por eso mismo es divertido.

Espero que a los que les gusta la pareja de Kadam o al menos le tengan un poco de aprecio tras Klaine les guste la historia, serán siete historias independientes, de diferente longitud. Actualización diaria hasta su finalización el domingo, gracias a todos por leer :)

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo intento ser popular y hacer historias con ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 01: Cosplay<strong>

Apagó la lamparita de su mesa, cansado del día que había llevado. Los horarios le estaban complicando y aún le quedaba hacer una redacción sobre la importancia de superar los miedos para clase del tarado profesor de interpretación. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría estar manteniendo dos trabajos y las clases de la universidad, pero desgraciadamente y por el momento no le quedaba otra, por mucho que quisiera su padre no era capaz de mantenerlo como le gustaría y a decir verdad el castaño tampoco lo quería.

Suspiró suavemente cerrando la puerta de cristal del pequeño despacho en el que trabajaba e intentó deslizarse en el mayor de los silencios, ni siquiera sabía si quedaba alguien, se había tomado el tiempo para terminar de revisar un par de columnas que le habían dictado antes de publicarlas y en ese instante lo único que deseaba era arrastrar los pies hasta el apartamento de su novio. Sinceramente, no estaba de humor para aguantar los ataques de pánico de ninguna de sus dos compañeras.

—¡Kurt!—El sonido de los tacones contra el suelo fue lo que hizo detenerse al joven para ver a Isabelle con un papel en alto dirigiéndose hacia él con una sonrisa. —Ya pensaba que te escapabas.—Tocó la punta de su nariz sacando una sonrisa del castaño.

—No podría huir de mi hada madrina. —El tiempo que pasaba en Vogue en la última temporada era poco, menos del que realmente le gustaría, pero no podía dejar de agradecer que Isabelle hubiese accedido a adaptar sus horarios, por esa misma razón dejaba todo lo que tenía cada vez que ponía un pie en la oficina.

—¡Por supuesto que no! — Su voz cantarina siempre le ponía de buen humor. —Te iba a comentar, la semana que viene se celebra una fiesta temática, sé que tus horarios son una locura, pero a todos nos haría mucha ilusión que consiguieras pasarte al menos diez minutos. —Kurt observó por unos segundos el papel que la mujer le tendía antes de atreverse a tomarlo. —Es una invitación para dos personas, así que puedes traerte a alguien si quieres.

—Claro, creo que no tengo que trabajar ese día. —Tendría que consultarlo, pero con un poco de suerte podría pedirle a Santana que le cambiase el turno, aunque luego tuviese que escuchar maldiciones en su contra durante el resto del mes. —¿Qué temática?

Isabelle señaló la invitación, Kurt seguía sin entender como todos sus movimientos conseguían tener esa armonía perfecta, como si fuese una delicada bailarina que no necesitaba música para generar una armonía perfecta. —Series y películas. —Una voz llamó desde el lugar donde parecía haber corrido hacia Kurt. —Voy a volver a la reunión antes de que decidan volver a poner las bragas de cuero como tendencia. — Le guiñó un ojo y desapareció de la misma forma que había aparecido. Kurt guardó la invitación en su bandolera antes de entregarse al frío de la calle.

* * *

><p>Sacó las llaves del apartamento de Adam, congelado y sin demasiado humor. Odiaba cuando hacía frío, tenía que empezar a plantearse llevas más capas de ropa o al menos buscar una abrigo que fuese capaz de combinar su conjunto y mantener una temperatura estable cuando caminaba por ahí.<p>

—Ya estoy aquí.— Saludó cerrando la puerta con el pie y caminando hasta la mesa del comedor para dejar la bandolera sobre la silla y quitarse la chaqueta. Escuchaba el agua correr en la ducha, así que estaba casi seguro de que Adam no le había oído entrar.

Durante unos segundos estuvo tentado a irrumpir en el baño, aunque solo fuese por molestar a su pareja, pero se encontraba agotado y a decir verdad se estaba muriendo de hambre… ¡Sin olvidar la maldita redacción!

Arrastró los pies hasta el frigorífico y como de costumbre le asustó lo vacío que podía llegar a estar cuando Adam se quedaba solo una semana, además estaba convencido de que los dos yogures que adornaban la balda superior estaban caducados.

—He pedido comida china. —Anunció una voz a sus espaldas.

Los ojos azules del joven se volvieron para encontrar a su pareja con el cabello húmedo cayéndole sobre los ojos y una simple toalla adornando su cuerpo. La sonrisa fue casi automática.

—Podría haber comprado comida de camino. —El rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Supuse que vendrías cansado de trabajar.

—Puede.— Le encantaba, esos pequeños detalles que nadie más parecía tener para él, a pesar de que Adam también estuviese trabajando, más que él a decir verdad y sobre todo intentando labrarse su propio futuro una vez terminada la universidad. — Gracias.

El rubio se acercó a él, ignorando que estuviese descalzó y que el suelo de la cocina podía estar frío. Rodeó a Kurt con los brazos y se acercó para dejar un corto beso sobre sus labios. —No hay porque darlas. — Su marcado acento inglés hacia que le entrasen ganas de derretirse en sus brazos, a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido desde que habían decidido dar un paso más allá. — Y deberíamos cambiarnos de ropa.

—Una toalla no se aplica dentro de la terminología ropa. —Atacó Kurt mientras observaba como el rubio se alejaba de él.

—Tonterías, es una prenda preciosa. —Lo único que hizo fue reírse mientras le seguía a la habitación.

* * *

><p>La cena había sido tranquila, y no escuchar quejas durante una noche fue una completa relajación para el castaño. Desgraciadamente y a pesar de que se estaba muriendo de ganas por tirarse en el sofá y acurrucarse con Adam mientras veían cualquier estúpida serie que echasen en la televisión le quedaba hacer la maldita redacción.<p>

Un largo suspiro se escapó de sus labios mientras cambiaba el tercer párrafo por quinta vez, tenía el cerebro tan bloqueado que todo lo que escribía le parecía una auténtica estupidez. Frunció el ceño tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa y observando la pantalla como si esta fuese a darle la respuesta a todo lo que necesitase.

—Sigo sin entender para qué es esta redacción. — Informó cansado, dejando que su frente reposara contra las teclas sin importarle demasiado si se escribían palabras ilegibles. La melodiosa risa de Adam hizo que girase la cara sin muchos ánimos, a él no le parecía en absoluto gracioso.

—Tendrás que interpretar sobre lo que escribes, así que medita bien lo que pones. —A veces que Adam hubiese terminado la carrera hacia que se diese de cabezazos, porque al final sabía todo lo que él estaba estudiando en aquel instante.

—¿Puedes pasarme el cacao al menos? —No era como si su bandolera estuviese muy lejos, pero al menos le molestaría y haría que levantase el culo del sofá.

—Lo que desee el caballero. —Antes de que se diese cuenta le estaba tendiendo lo que le había pedido y Kurt centró la vista en su ordenador nuevamente, con ganas de que las letras se escribiesen solas. —"Estas invitado a la fiesta temática de " — Los ojos de Kurt volvieron sobre su novio que de paso había encontrado la invitación a la fiesta.

—¡Ah! Sí, te lo iba a comentar mañana cuando mi cerebro estuviese despierto y de paso comprobase que el sábado no trabajo.

—Fiesta temática.—Repitió para sí mismo con sus ojos pegados en la invitación. —¿Eso significa que podemos ir disfrazados?—Kurt simplemente asintió con la cabeza, como si aquella pregunta fuese una completa estupidez. —¿Y qué podemos llevar disfraces a juego? —Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron como pocas veces lo hacían.

—¿No deberías esperar primero a que te invitase?—La sonrisa de Kurt se extendió observando como el otro chico abría ligeramente la boca en señal de sorpresa.

—Y-Yo pensé… Bu-Bueno, no creía que quisieras ir a la fiesta con nadie más. — Parecía decepcionado y por alguna extra razón al castaño le resultaba adorable. —¿No quieres que vaya contigo?

Kurt se echó hacia atrás en su asiento levantando los brazos para estirarse, tal vez haciendo sufrir un poco al otro chico. Hasta que al final estalló en un pequeño ataque de risa.

—¿Con quién más iba a ir? No es como si Rachel o Santana pudiesen ser mejores acompañantes que tú. —Ni en un millón de años, por mucho aprecio que pudiese tener por las chicas. La cara de Adam fue un completo poema en aquel instante.

—Por esta broma me toca elegir los trajes y lo siento, pero no vas a tener voto. —El rostro de Kurt se descompuso durante unos instantes.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.— Casi se podía notar un tono de pánico en el fondo de su voz, a pesar de que intentase mantener la calma.

—Haberlo pensado antes Hummel, ahora termina ese trabajo y ven a la cama conmigo. — Todavía no lo sabía, pero sin duda alguna se arrepentiría de dejarle elegir los disfraces.

* * *

><p>La semana había pasado volando, después de haberse asegurado de que el sábado tenía libre los planes de la fiesta continuaban, pero la preocupación por los disfraces aumentaba, añadiendo que Adam le había prohibido entrar en su piso hasta el día que tuvieran que vestirse, así que en parte estaba intrigado, pero el nudo en el estómago era algo que no se había podido quitar.<p>

Y allí estaba delante de la puerta, sin saber si debía tocar o podía entrar con su llave. Acabó por suspirar, si entraba sin avisar seguramente Adam se enfadaría así que acabó por tocar la puerta con cuidado, esperando a que la persona que se encontraba al otro lado se dignase a abrir. En parte estaba molesto, no es que no se fiara de Adam a la hora de tener que disfrazarse, pero le hubiese gustado formar parte de aquello y no lanzarse al abismo sin una cuerda de seguridad.

Su pareja abrió y durante un segundo no supo muy bien que fue lo que le molesto, el pasillo había pasado de estar a oscuras a iluminarse de repente. Fue como en uno de esos momentos en que el flash de una cámara te deja ciego y necesitas parpadear para acomodar la vista, pues lo mismo el único problema era que lo que resaltaba era el traje dorado que llevaba su pareja… primera cuestión ¿Dónde diablos había conseguido esas mallas doradas?

Kurt estaba completamente convencido de que su cara era un auténtico poema, demasiado para ser exactos, y lo único que recibió por parte del rubio fue una risa divertida mientras apoyaba el brazo en el marco de la puerta en un intento de ser sexy… ¡Y vaya si lo era! A pesar de lo que llevaba puesto.

—¿Te gusta? Me he esforzado mucho para hacer una adaptación cómoda y reconocible. —Estaba claro que todavía estaba sin terminar de vestir, pero si le tuviesen que preguntar no tendría ni idea de que iba.

—¿Bote de purpurina dorada? —La risa de Adam resonó por todo el rellano y a ese paso harían salir a los vecinos, así que Kurt le obligó a apartarse de la puerta para poder pasar. —Dime que no me vas a hacer vestirme de bote de purpurina plateado o azul eléctrico…—Adam puso dos dedos sobre los labios de Kurt para que se quedase en silencio.

—¿Te recuerdo que la temática es de películas y series? —El joven más bajito frunció el ceño de repente…

—¿Y de qué sería de ciencia ficción se supone que has salido?

—Star Wars.—Una sonrisa radiante se asomó en su rostro.

—Tienes que estar de broma.—¿Esa cosa no era una de las tantas que le gustaban a Sam? Era consciente de que a Adam le gustaban también, pero no a nivel de querer disfrazarse de ello.

—Nop, me queda ponerme la parte de arriba y las gafas, obviamente los he adaptado un poco, vamos a ser robots sexy, tu traje esta sobre la cama y no, no vale decir que puedes improvisar algo mejor, recuerda que esto es un castigo.

—Te odio.

—Me quieres.

Volvió a resoplar, como si de repente ir a esa fiesta se hubiese convertido en la mayor de las torturas y efectivamente al ver el traje no podía decir que estuviese mucho más contento con ello.

* * *

><p>Kurt se sentía observado, al ver la camiseta de tirantes y los pantalones blancos su reacción no fue tan mala. No entendía el dibujo de la camiseta, pero al menos no era tan horrible como había supuesto en un principio... lo que no esperaba eran los complementos. El cinturón con el robot como insignia y las luces que podía encender en su cintura. Los guantes y sobre todo el casco que le había acabado poniendo en la cabeza. Ridículo, por mucho que Adam dijese que estaba sexy.<p>

Muchos de los invitados los habían reconocido, a pesar de que ni siquiera él estaba muy seguro de que iba... ¡Vamos! No recordaba ni el nombre de su personaje.

—Adorables.— Escuchó a sus espaldas viendo a Isabelle con una túnica blanca y un recogido precioso.

Adam le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja bajando la cabeza un segundo a modo de reverencia y Kurt casi se tragó lo que tenía en la copa del tirón... no podía creer que estuviese haciendo el ridículo como lo estaba haciendo. —Estas más fuerte de lo que parece.— Acarició la mejilla del castaño y este simplemente asintió, todavía tenía miedo de lanzar el casco lejos de un movimiento brusco.

—No más que tú. — El problema era que su jefa estaba divina se pusiera lo que se pusiera.

La mujer le quitó importancia con la mano. Al parecer no quería ir disfrazada de lo que iba, pero bueno, tampoco era como si Kurt estuviese lo que se decía a gusto con la ropa que llevaba en ese instante.

La fiesta pareció continuar sin problemas, ambos se dedicaron a saludar a diferentes personas y Kurt terminó por equivocarse de nombre en dos ocasiones.

—R2D2, no es tan difícil encanto. —Adam se estaba burlando de él y no le hacía maldita la gracia.

—Si no tuvieran nombres ilógicos me lo podría aprender.— No le gustaba que le picase de esa forma. El rubio acabó por sonreír nuevamente pasando un brazo por la cintura de su pareja.

—El cosplay no es lo tuyo.— Kurt suspiró sin darse cuenta.

—No cuando no lo entiendo.— A Adam le encantaba ver a su pareja enfurruñada, tal vez esa había sido la razón por la que había elegido disfrazarse de Star Wars.

—No tienes que entenderlo para ser el androide más apuesto de la fiesta.— Ronroneo el rubio cerca del oído del castaño.

— Me haces dudar de tus intenciones sobre vestirme así. — La risa de Adam hizo girarse a un par de chicos vestidos de Batman y Robin.

—Lo que pase con estos androides cuando lleguen a casa no esta dentro de mis posibilidades. — Los labios de Adam se detuvieron un segundo en el cuello del menor y este se estremeció ligeramente.

Odiaba cuando era capaz de controlarlo de esa manera, pero si tenía algo claro en ese momento es que su pareja había despertado su curiosidad por salir de allí y ver que ocurría al final de la noche ¡Estúpidas y sensuales mallas!


	2. Day 02: Cambio de ropa

¡Segundo día!

Okey, como siempre y por si acaso los klainer leanse la advertencia del primer capítulo y esas cosillas. Como dije que esto era un reto y que cada día se iba a subir un capítulo pues aquí esta el segundo... chan chan chaaaaaaan Como recordaréis ya comenté que las situaciones eran independientes y no tenían relación entre ellas y bueno que comparada con la primera esta es bastante corta, pero no me da el coco para todas las situaciones de la misma forma.

Espero que los que la lean la disfruten, aunque no me comenten D:

* * *

><p><strong>Day 02: Cambio de ropa<strong>

Adam recolocó sus gafas en un intento de no reírse de su cara y de las pintas que tenía. Aquella prueba de vestuario estaba siendo ridícula y no le pegaba en absoluto. No estaba muy seguro de cómo habían llegado a competir por quien era capaz de vestirse de forma más extraña, porque en un principio estaba convencido de que Kurt bromeaba, hasta que le había insistido en que volviese a casa para darse un completo cambio de look.

Encontrar ropa para combinar de forma diferente a la que solía hacer le había costado, demasiado a decir verdad y su primera reacción había sido abrir el baúl donde solía guardar la ropa de carnaval, pero el problema es que no se iba a disfrazar, simplemente tenía que hacerse un cambio de estilo. Encontrar los tirantes en el fondo de uno de sus cajones había sido el que le había dado la idea. Después de coger todo lo necesario había salido corriendo de vuelta al loft de su pareja y ahora allí estaba intentando no reírse de las pintas que llevaba.

Había conseguido aplastarse el pelo con un poco de agua y ajustarse la corbata, la cual le llegaba hasta la mitad de la camisa. Los tirantes mantenían los pantalones tres veces más arriba de lo que los debería llevas y los zapatos con calcetines altos le daban el toque a todo el conjunto. No tenía ni idea de lo que se iba a poner Kurt, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que se había metido en una apuesta que no podía ganar. Vamos, ni si quiera cuando estaba en casa iba sin conjuntar, estaba seguro de que prefería arder en llamas que ir en contra de su propia moda.

Seguramente es fue la razón por la que al abrir la puerta del baño casi se quedó estático. De acuerdo no se esperaba aquella imagen y lo peor de todo lo espectacular que podía resultar. Kurt se había puesto unos vaqueros oscuros, una camiseta blanca lisa, que no estaba del todo seguro, pero apostaba a que era de manga corta y la cazadora de cuero, que ni si quiera tenía idea de donde había salido. Había adornado el pantalón con un par de cadenas que colgaban a los laterales y sinceramente tenía la impresión de que había metido los dedos en un enchufe por cómo se había peinado en esa ocasión. Simple, demasiado simple, pero al mismo tiempo diferente, sinceramente si veía a Kurt así por la calle sin nada más, ni si quiera una bufanda se preocuparía en exceso.

—Tampoco estás tan diferente. —Carraspeó antes de hablar quitándole importancia e ignorando la risa que se escapó de los labios del chico mientras veía al rubio caminar como un auténtico nerd.

—No hace falta vestir mal para ser diferente, todo está en la forma de comportarse. —Estaba hablando como un maldito ganador, Adam frunció el ceño pasando a su lado con total dignidad.

—Es hacer trampas, te van a votar porque estas guapo. —Se arrepintió de haberlo dicho nada más lo pronunció, primordialmente porque era como darle una pequeña victoria a Kurt.

—¿Lo estoy? —¿De dónde había salido aquella maldita sonrisa peligrosa? ¿Venía de serie con el traje? Adam se mordió el labio inferior mientras se recolocaba las gafas sin cristal en la nariz

—No.—Volvió a refunfuñar como un niño pequeño, pero si lo estaba, demasiado como para acordarse de la competición en la que habían quedado.

Los pasos de Kurt resonaron contra el suelo mientras Adam le daba la espalda del todo ofendido, porque él se veía ridículo, demasiado para ser exactos.

—¡Oh vamos!—Susurró el menor rodeando al mayor con los brazos y dejando un beso en su espalda. —Si admites que gano no te haré subir una horrible foto de tu vestimenta a Facebook. —¿Por qué le tenía que gustar tanto cuando jugaba con él?

Gruñó sin darse cuenta, dándose la vuelta para ver a su pareja con una sonrisa lobuna, de acuerdo, estaba demasiado guapo como para seguir negándolo.

—¿Y qué se supone que voy a ganar yo con eso? Al final puede que a la gente le guste verme con los pantalones en los sobacos. —No se los había subido tanto, pero exagerar y dramatizar era lo que les habían enseñado, así que podía echarle cuento y de paso culpar a la escuela reina del drama.

El castaño siguió con la misma expresión divertida, no entendía en que momento aquello había pasado de ser una apuesta a ser un juego, pero tampoco es que le desagradara demasiado. Los dedos de Kurt hicieron un camino por el pecho del chico ladeando suavemente la cabeza.

—Lo dejo a tu imaginación. —Tiró suavemente de uno de los dos tirantes y dejo que este lo golpeara. Siendo sinceros Adam adoraba ver esa parte de Kurt que no mostraba ante nadie más.

Se tomó cinco segundos para recordar la forma en la que debía respirar. Tenía dos opciones, podía dejar que le sacase una foto y que todo el mundo que tenía agregado tuviese una bonita forma de reírse de él o simplemente seguir el juego que le estaban ofreciendo. No era por ser egoísta con sus contactos de Facebook, pero prefería mil veces dejarse llevar por el juego.

—Vale, ganas, pero espero que sepas complacer a este empollón por hacerte los deberes.

—El castaño tiró de la corbata del rubio.

—Siempre. —Digan lo que digan Adam no se pudo arrepentir de la decisión que había tomado.


	3. Day 03: Cucharita

Tercer día, tercer reto :33

Creo que este es el más corto de todos los que tengo escritos, todas las situaciones que me imaginaba eran bastante simple y bueno cuando una situación es simple no te puedes molestar en escribir demasiado porque al final lo único que haces es relleno D: Recordar a todo el mundo que esto es un reto realizado por cuatro personas cada una con un ship diferente y que podréis encontrar los retos de mis compañeras en mi perfil :33

Espero que disfruteis del episodio y nuevamente a todos aquellos que no les guste Kadam no lean, nuevamente los retos son independientes unos de otros.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 03: Cucharita<strong>

¿Dormir? ¡Ni de coña! Estaba nervioso por alguna razón y conciliar el sueño era demasiado complicado, en ningún momento había esperado que el nudo en su estómago se hiciese más grande. Pedirle a Adam que se quedase a dormir le había parecido el gesto más normal del universo, llevaban saliendo un par de meses y no era como si no se hubiesen acostado, pero la sensación de saber que estaba a su lado le hacía sentir ciertas mariposas en el estómago.

Suspiró, estaba cansado y llevaba media hora dando vueltas, sin saber cómo no había despertado al rubio que parecía una escultura griega, relajado y perfecto. Kurt mordió el interior de su mejilla observando su rostro de nuevo, en un intento de memorizar cada línea y curva y sencillamente sintiéndose dichoso de que aquel hombre estuviese durmiendo con él.

—¿Todo bien? — La voz del rubio hizo saltar al castaño suavemente, notando como la sangre teñía sus mejillas de rojo.

—¡Perdón! No quería despertarte.— Casi no tuvo tiempo de esconder el rostro en la almohada cuando sintió la mano de Adam acariciar su espalda. Kurt estaba convencido de que Adam iba a pensar que era idiota y seguramente estaría molesto porque no le estaba dejando dormir.

—¿No puedes dormir?— Los ojos azules del menor buscaron los de su compañero un tanto sorprendido de lo que le estaba preguntando, creer que se reiría de él había sido una idea fugaz, pero Adam parecía tranquilo.

—No. — Respondió siendo lo más obvio del mundo, porque estaba claro que llevaba demasiado tiempo dando vueltas como para poder ocultarlo. El problema era que no quería que supiera que la culpa de que no podía dormir venía por el simple hecho de saber que estaba respirando tan cerca de él, casi como si fuese una especie de sueño.

—¿Necesitas que te abrace? — Estaba media dormido, pero la sonrisa divertida que se escapó de sus labios hizo arrugar ligeramente la nariz a Kurt.

—No, tan solo es que no he conseguido coger postura. — Se movió sin darse cuenta para darle la espalda al rubio. Si, se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño y estaba casi seguro de que a la mañana siguiente Santana le miraría como si quisiera asesinarlo por no callarse a las tres de la mañana, pero tampoco es como si pudiese evitarlo.

Suspiró obligándose a cerrar los ojos cuando sintió que la respiración de Adam se volvía a acompasar, seguramente ni se acordaría a la mañana siguiente de que se había despertado, ni siquiera estaba seguro del todo de que el mayor se hubiese despertado realmente. Kurt estaba concentrándose en los latidos de su corazón, de alguna forma esperando que eso fuese suficiente para conseguir llamar a morfeo, a pesar de que hasta el momento no había tenido demasiado éxito.

Los brazos de Adam lo rodearon sin previo aviso, no estaba del todo seguro de que este estuviese del todo consciente, pero se sintió pegado a su pecho con la respiración del rubio chocando contra su cuello. Kurt tuvo que controlarse para que su corazón no se saliese del pecho y sobre todo para no despertar a nadie de la impresión.

"Esta haciendo la cucharita" Se dijo a sí mismo volteando ligeramente la cabeza para ver los labios del rubio entreabiertos " pero esta dormido" Básicamente se había movido en sueños para abrazarlo.

Estuvo dudando durante unos minutos si debía despertarle, pero en ese caso quedaría como la persona que le molestaba esa situación y sinceramente no le estaba molestando en absoluto, al menos no por el momento. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos y para su sorpresa el sueño pareció llegar, mezclado con el dulce perfume del hombre que dormía a su lado.


	4. Day 04: Viendo una peli

¡Hemos llegado al cuarto día!

Antes de nada decir que soy consciente de que Kadam no es una pareja popular, sobre todo porque la gente tiende a odiar a Adam por el simple hecho de gustarle alguien tan impresionante como Kurt so quería agradecer a CereceresDany por haberme dejado los review. Segundo, como siempre recordar que esto es un reto cursado por cuatro personas y que encontrareis los retos de diferentes ships de mis compañeras en el perfil

Espero que lo disfrutéis, ya queda menos para terminar la semana y los retos :33

* * *

><p><strong>Day 04: Viendo una peli<strong>

La mano de Adam se sentía cálida bajo la suya, y quiso sonreírle, pero a lo único que llegó fue a una mueca indecisa, no sabía cómo afrontar esa situación. Pensar que había superado lo de Blaine era demasiado sencillo, pero lo que realmente pasaba por su cuerpo era diferente. Quería pasar página, realmente quería hacerlo y no entendía cómo era posible que todavía siguiese sujeto a esa parte de su vida, como si hubiese algo que se negase a dejarle avanzar por mucho que lo desease.

Sus mirada se había quedado perdida durante unos instantes, y Adam no se movió de su lado, siguió sujetando su mano como si temiese que soltarla hiciese que toda la magia que acababan de crear a su alrededor se rompiese con demasiada rapidez. Kurt se humedeció los labios una vez sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo y terminó por apretar la mano del chico. Era el único que se estaba impidiendo seguir adelante y a pesar de todo lo que había estado diciendo hasta el momento se había anclado, necesitaba la oportunidad de continuar hacia delante, de saber que era sentir otra cosas y si el destino lo llevaba de vuelta a Blaine simplemente sería cuestión de tiempo.

—De acuerdo, encontraremos la película más ñoña del universo y la convertiremos en nuestra película.— Adam cerró los ojos suspirando aliviado, formando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, como si por un instante hubiese tenido miedo de que Kurt simplemente lo ignorase o no quisiera continuar con aquello.

—¿Eso significa que puedo montar una sesión de películas en mi casa?— No estaba del todo seguro si estaba siendo atrevido, pero Adam no se veía capacitado para pasar otro momento con las compañeras de piso de Kurt, que le miraban como si fuese un insecto infeccioso en su lugar de residencia, sobre todo la latina.

—Claro, me tendrás que decir donde es, pero por el resto tenemos una sesión de películas pendientes como una especie de…

—Cita.— Le importaba poco que se pudiera malinterpretar, porque realmente él lo veía así, en ningún momento había ocultado que le gustase Kurt y no lo iba a hacer ahora. Kurt se quedó durante unos segundos en silencio hasta que consiguió relajar su expresión.

—Exacto, una cita con todas las de la ley.—Parecía más calmado y eso conseguía relajar a Adam, darle ciertas esperanzas de que no estaba depositando su confianza en una causa perdida, porque realmente le gustaba Kurt, más de lo que había creído en un principio. No solo era un chico con un talento desgarrador, también una buena persona y el ser más dulce y compasivo que se podía haber cruzado en toda su vida.

—Entonces iré a buscarte el sábado al trabajo.— Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron ligeramente mientras movía la cabeza en uno de los gestos más adorables que Adam hubiese visto en mucho tiempo.

—¿Te sabes mis horarios? —Puede que intentase ocultar su tono de sorpresa, pero la verdad es que no puedo hacerlo, era demasiado notorio.

—Por supuesto, no creas que no escuchó cada palabra que se escapa de tus labios. — Acababa de sonar como un completo estúpido, pero no le importo. Dejó un beso sobre el dorso de su mano. —¿Necesitas ayuda con el ensayo?

—Siempre.—Adam dejó su bandolera al lado de la de Kurt, puede que aún hubiese demasiadas cosas en el aire, pero por el momento se tenía que sentir feliz de que hubiese aceptado su proposición, porque eso, al menos, indicaba que tenía alguna posibilidad.

* * *

><p>Estaba nervioso, al menos más de lo que se atrevía a admitir. Después de ducharse y pasarse media hora eligiendo un conjunto que pareciese casual y formal al mismo tiempo tuvo el valor de decirse que estaba listo. Un par de gotas de perfume, la chaqueta y hora de salir a la calle para buscar a Kurt.<p>

Tenía la sensación de que el mundo giraba de manera diferente y la palabra cita seguía resonando en su cabeza de forma extraña. Adam había dejado preparadas las diferentes películas para ver, pero el hecho de quedarse a solas con Kurt hacía que no supiese cuán atento iba a estar a ellas.

Se obligó a respirar, no era momento de ponerse nervioso, ni mucho menos actuar como un niño pequeño de tres años. Se había plantado frente a la puerta de Vogue diez minutos antes de que el turno de Kurt terminase, eso indicaba claramente la ansiedad que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo.

La tortura no duró demasiado, bueno si quitamos el hecho de que esos diez minutos se habían convertido en horas dentro de su cabeza. Kurt salió con la chaqueta del traje en la mano, un tanto nervioso buscando a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos cayeron sobre Adam. El rubio levantó la mano a modo de saludo mientras se acercaba al castaño.

—Puntual, como prometí.

—Ninguna queja al respecto. — Hizo una pequeña reverencia, una parte traicionera de la mente de Adam todavía le decía que Kurt no se sentía del todo cómodo con la situación. —Creo que me toca seguirte y cruzar los dedos porque realmente no quieras secuestrarme.

—No me des malas ideas. — Bromeó el rubio, atreviéndose a tomar la mano del castaño y empezar a caminar rumbo a su apartamento.

Kurt dejó que Adam tomase la bandolera y la chaqueta mientras se daba una vuelta en el lugar viendo los pequeños detalles y la decoración del apartamento. No era demasiado grande, un salón/comedor bastante amplio, la puerta de la cocina a la derecha y la de la habitación al otro lado de la estancia, mientras que el baño para su sorpresa se encontraba a la izquierda.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —Kurt giró sobre sus talones para fijar su vista en el rubio que le hablaba desde la cocina.

—Si, claro.—Se sentó en el sofá e intentó relajarse, pero un nudo de nervios hacía demasiada presión en la boca de su estómago. Una vez Adam volvió de la cocina con dos vasos de refresco se sentó a su lado, tan nervioso como él al parecer, pues empezó a palpar el sofá en busca del mando a distancia como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

—Empezamos bien. — Bromeó Kurt mientras Adam le regalaba una sonrisa nerviosa y movía uno de los cojines para finalmente encontrar el mando.

—Tengo fantasmas que me cambian los objetos de sitio. — Siguió la broma encendiendo la televisión e ignorando por completo el programa de cocina para entrar en el menú y acceder a la carpeta del usb que estaba conectada. — Me he tomado la libertad de descargar unas cuantas películas y tienes el poder de elegir cual vemos primero. — Le tendió el mando al castaño y este soltó una pequeña risa mientras lo cogía haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza un tanto exagerada.

—Será un placer. — Los títulos fueron pasando uno detrás de otro hasta que se detuvo en una en particular. — Todos los días de mi vida. — Kurt arrugó la nariz suavemente y acabó por sonreír. — Amo a Rachel McAdams en el Diario de Noa, creo que podemos darle una oportunidad a esta.

—¡Genial! Dame un segundo que voy a buscar las palomitas y empezamos. — Adam se levantó tan rápido que a Kurt no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, pero antes de poder mencionar nada volvió y sinceramente el olor a palomitas era demasiado suculento.

—Sabes como hacer que las personas no dejen tu departamento. — Kurt cogió un puñado de palomitas mientras Adam se acomodaba a su lado. La película empezó y a decir verdad el castaño estaba más atento a los movimientos del rubio que al argumento en base.

No supo muy bien en qué momento ocurrió, pero cuando iban por la mitad y el joven tenía ganas de rajarse las venas por toda la situación acabó apoyándose en el otro chico, en un intento de encontrar una mejor posición. Lo mejor fue que Adam pareció reaccionar sin darse cuenta pasando un brazo alrededor del cuerpo del otro chico.

—Tiene que ser frustrante no acordarse de la vida que has llevada, las vivencias que te han llevado a ser quien eres, creo que yo no podía con ello. — Sobre todo con las miradas de todo el mundo encima, queriendo que vieses el mundo de una forma que no podías, pues por mucho que ellos se acordasen de lo vivido contigo tú no lo hacías.

—La otra parte también tiene que ser complicada, y seguramente peor, saber que la persona que amas no recuerda nada de lo que paso contigo tiene que ser la peor sensación del mundo. — Kurt asintió suavemente, las dos partes eran complicadas. Uno por no comprenderlo y el otro porque debía vivir con que no le recordaban, como si no fuese necesario en el mundo.

La película terminó y ambos se quedaron observando los créditos como las vacas al tren. No, definitivamente aquello no iba a ser su película, puede que estuviese basada en hechos reales, pero a decir verdad y en comparación a otra películas era bastante mala.

—Me siento decepcionado. — Admitió Kurt mientras a Adam se le escapaba una pequeña risa. — Lo digo muy en serio, esperaba algo bastante mejor para todo el drama que se supone que es.

—¿Te alimentas del drama?

—Estudiamos en una escuela de arte por algo ¿no?

—Touche.

—Creo que no quiero que esta sea nuestra película. — La cabeza de Kurt se movió de un lado a otro mientras volvían a los títulos.

—No es como si no hubiese tiempo para encontrarla ¿No? — Los ojos del menor se encontraron con los del mayor y acabó por sonreír suavemente.

—Tiempo más que de sobras, pero creo que es momento de otro intento. — Adam notó su corazón desbocarse en su pecho, cruzando los dedos porque el otro joven no pudiese escucharlo.

—Todos los intentos que hagan falta. — Antes o después la encontrarían, tuviesen que ver tres o cincuenta películas y si no llegaban a encontrarla aquel día, tan solo hacía falta seguir buscando.


	5. Day 05: Cumpleaños

¡Quinto día!

La semana se va acabando y ya solo quedan dos retos, y para más gracia mañana me quedo a dormir en casa de mi querida compañera de reto **LadyBlackA7X **Así que creo que adelantaré la hora de subida mañana xD Bueno, como siempre decir que los retos de mis compañeras están en mi perfil y que estas historias son independientes entre ellas.

Espero que os agrade :33

* * *

><p><strong>Day 05: Cumpleaños<strong>

—Quiero hacer algo especial por su cumpleaños. — Volvió a repetir Kurt en su ensoñación, llevaba horas tirado en su cama con la vista fija en el techo intentando encontrar algo especial que regalarle a Adam.

—Te he escuchado las primeras quince veces Hummel. — Santana abrió la cortina que separaba su habitación del salón y entró sin pedir permiso. — Y estas empezando a sacarme de mis casillas. — La latina se sentó a su lado, apartando el móvil y la última revista de Vogue para poder tumbarse al lado del chico. —Te estas comportando como una niña de quince años ¿Lo sabías?

Kurt gruñó sin darse cuenta, lo último que necesitaba era a Santana recriminando cada acción que hacía, bastante tenía con su propia cabeza como para encima tener a alguien criticando.

—Llevamos saliendo cuatro meses, tengo la impresión de que si me paso con el regalo crea que estoy más metido que él en esto y salga huyendo. — Suspiró sin darse cuenta y la morena lo miró con una expresión divertida antes de estallar en carcajadas.

—¡Venga ya! — Ahí estaba, a punto de burlarse de sus inseguridades y tuvo ganas de darle la espalda, pero se contuvo, llevaba demasiado tiempo con Santana como para darle la satisfacción de tocarle la fibra sensible. — ¿Has visto como se le iluminan los ojos cuando entras en una habitación? La primera vez que lo vi pensaba que tenía complejo de bombilla.

—Voy a pasar por alto el insulto implícito en esas palabras de ánimo.— Todo era precioso hasta que Santana lanzaba su usual hacha de guerra, con los años uno se acostumbraba a que sus palabras hirientes eran amor camuflado.

Santana rodó los ojos mientras se levantaba de un salto, puso sus manos en las caderas y le dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

—Tienes que dejar de preocuparte de que piense y simplemente hacer lo que creas conveniente. —La morena le quitó importancia con una mano. — En serio, como te vuelva a escuchar lloriquear sobre este asunto juro garabatear en tu absurda colección de revistas de moda.

—Voy a decir lo obvio, pero eres cruel Santana López. —La morena se encogió de hombros antes de desaparecer entre las cortinas. — Y sigo sin saber que regalarle. — En menos de un segundo uno de los cojines del sofá impacto de pleno en su cara.

* * *

><p>Un año más mayor, solo de pensarlo a Adam le entraban ganas de lanzarse por la ventana, odiaba cumplir años. Siempre lo había hecho y a pesar de que fuese a cumplir veintitrés seguía con esa mala sensación dentro de su cuerpo, no es que nadie le fuese a considerar mayor, ni le empezasen a llamar señor por la calle, pero seguía sin gustarle. Así que cuando se levantó esa mañana, consciente de que el día había llegado quiso dar media vuelta y volver a la cama, pero por desgracia las clases era una responsabilidad que no podía evadir.<p>

Abrió el armario sin demasiado ánimo, sacando uno de sus tantos conjuntos y tras una ducha rápida y un desayuno poco nutritivo, terminó por vestirse y salir dirección a la escuela. No se molestó en esperar a nadie, no aquel día, podía parecer una tontería, pero tenía tendencia a actuar como un borde el día de su cumpleaños y lo cierto es que no necesitaba discutir con nadie, bastante que discutía con su propia cabeza.

Forzó una sonrisa a un par de personas que le habían felicitado y continuó con sus clases de la forma más normal del mundo o al menos intentándolo, pero se notaba demasiado que su cabeza estaba en otro planeta, uno demasiado lejano como para hacerle caso. Agradeció a los compañeros que le felicitaron con el mejor ejemplo de que la escuela de arte estaba sirviendo para fingir que nada importaba hasta que la hora del descanso llego y Adam tenía ganas de que la tierra le tragase.

Volvió a suspirar, una vez que nadie parecía fijarse en él y arrastró los pies hasta el lugar en el que había quedado con Kurt. No quería que pensara que estaba enfadado o raro con él y sabía que por su aspecto ya tendría que decantarse que no estaba del todo contento con el día, pero el problema era que si Kurt pensaba que era culpa suya se sentiría la peor persona del mundo, cuando la culpa de su situación no era más que suya. Pudo distinguir la figura de su pareja a lo lejos, a pesar de todas las personas que habían deambulando por el lugar y no pudo evitar sonreír.

El castaño se balanceaba, repartiendo el peso entre la punta y el talón, queriendo de alguna forma que Adam llegase ya. Había pasado una semana desde el incidente del cojín y había tenido que cambiar sus revistas de sitio para que Santana no descargase su furia contra ellas, pero después de mucho pensar y sobornar a la morena para que se llevase a Rachel del lugar aquella noche había preparado lo que podía creer el regalo perfecto, lo único que le faltaba era convencer a Adam de que cenase con él aquella noche.

Estaba nervioso y ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que Adam parecía haber salido de la nada para saludarlo. Los ojos del menor volaron hacia el mayor para dedicarle la mayor de las sonrisas.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! — La emoción en su voz era palpable y a pesar de todo lo que Adam había estado pensando no pudo evitar sonreír y bajar la cabeza, ciertamente avergonzado de la situación.

—Gracias. — Tenía la necesidad de adelantarse y dejar un beso en sus labios, pero era consciente de que esas situaciones todavía eran incómodas para el menor, y no estaba allí para incomodar a nadie, se había propuesto sentirse feliz en los momentos que estuviese con Kurt, por mucho que odiase aquella fecha. Tendría tiempo de ponerse odioso con el resto del universo según fuese pasando el tiempo. Además había objetivos más divertidos con los que ser un infeliz que con su pareja.

—¿Como estas pasando el día? — Gesto inusual, pero Kurt acabó por tomarlo de la mano, no era un secreto que ellos estuvieran saliendo, pero solían dejar los gestos de cariño para cuando estaban solos o al menos fuera de la escuela. Lo dejo pasar, primero porque necesitaba aquel contacto más de lo que quería admitir, y segundo porque era imposible que rechazara caminar de la mano con Kurt.

—No lo sé, no me gusta hacerme un año más viejo. — Suspiró. — ¿Te das cuenta de que ahora te sacó cuatro años? Me siento un acosador hecho y derecho.

La risa de Kurt fue casi automática, apretando suavemente la mano de Adam. — Deja de hablar como si hubieses cumplido cincuenta años, además cuatro años en realidad no son nada. — Teniendo en cuenta las diferencias de edad en el mundo en el que ellos querían moverse, realmente cuatro años era una cosa de niños.

Adam hizo una mueca y ambos salieron fuera, ignorando las pocas miradas que parecían centrarse en ellos. Kurt se hubiese molestado en buscar a Rachel, si no supiese que volvía a tener un séquito de personas detrás.

—Esta tarde hay ensayo. — Adam pareció tener un flash y al mismo tiempo suspiró cansado, era el peor día para tener ensayo, sabía de sobras que los chicos del coro tendría alguna preparada, pero lo peor fue fijarse en la cara de Kurt, que se encontraba mordiéndose el labio inferior. — ¿Qué sucede?

—No voy a poder ir. — Adam frunció los labios, sorprendido de ese gesto, principalmente porque Kurt había encajado como un guante en el grupo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estaré en casa, preparando la cena que tengo planeada para celebrar un acontecimiento especial.

El rubio tardó unos segundos en atar los cabos, si, de repente había olvidado el detalle de que Kurt podía tener algo preparado para aquel día. — No tienes porque molestarte en hacer eso.

—Pero ya lo he hecho, así que después del ensayo, vas a ir a casa, te vas a poner ropa un poco más decente que esto. — El chico colocó correctamente su chaleco. — Y vas a venir a mi casa, y teniendo en cuenta que me ha costado doscientos pavos que Santana se lleve a Rachel fuera de casa y la mantenga en ese estado hasta mañana más vale que te esfuerces en ello. — Adam bajó la mirada durante unos segundos mordiéndose el labio inferior y acabó por asentir.

—Si me lo pides de forma tan romántica no me puedo negar. — Y sin llegar a pedir permiso se acercó para dejar un fugaz beso en los labios del castaño, lamentablemente no siempre se podía controlar y técnicamente estaban fuera del colegio.

* * *

><p>Miraba la puerta con cara de no saber qué hacer, escuchaba una suave melodía al otro lado y a pesar de haber tocado dos o tres veces la puerta se había mantenido cerrada. Era consciente de que seguramente estaría abierta, pero no quería entrar sin permiso. Sacó el teléfono para llamar a Kurt, pero este no dio señal. El rubio frunció el ceño y volvió a tocar por última vez antes de realizarse a sí mismo y darse cuenta de que tenía que abrirla por su propio pie, ya si esta no lo hacía pensaría seriamente en llamar a la policía o los bomberos. Por suerte, estaba abierta, aunque no sabía si era por costumbre o por el simple hecho de que Kurt la había dejado abierta para él.<p>

La habitación estaba a oscuras, bueno, no del todo, pero Adam tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que la tenue iluminación del lugar era porque estaba adornado con velas en el suelo, creando un pequeño camino adornado con pétalos de rosa y una pequeña nota que decía "Sígueme". Por un momento pudo jurar que se sentía dentro del país de las maravillas. Tomó una larga bocanada de aire antes de seguir el camino, que parecía llevar más lejos de lo que creía pues este acababa en la ventana que daba a las escaleras de emergencia, otro papel que indicaba que subiese estaba pegado en el cristal. Tuvo que agacharse para poder pasar y cuando tuvo ambos pies puestos en la escalera simplemente subió, escuchando un suave canción de fondo mientras se iba acercando a su objetivo al parecer.

Terminó de subir y la primera imagen que tuvo del tejado del edificio fue un perfecto lugar ambientado, nuevamente las velas parecían verse por todo el lugar y un Kurt perfectamente arreglado le esperaba con una sonrisa encantadora y un picnic nocturno preparado para él.

—No me lo puedo creer. — Fue lo primero que se escapó de sus labios, acercándose al menor para depositar un beso en sus labios, sabiendo que podía alargar ese instante un poco más de lo normal. — ¿Cuánto tiempo te ha llevado esto?

—No tanto como parece. — Mintió el chico, orgulloso de su trabajo, todavía un poco nervioso de que se hubiese pasado de romanticismo.

—Sigo sin creérmelo. — Era increíble, demasiado increíble y sinceramente Adam no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

Ambos se sentaron para disfrutar de la velada y de un cena más bien simple, pero no importaba porque la perfección del lugar, la botella de vino y la música de fondo hacían de aquello uno de los mejores cumpleaños que había tenido y sobre todo el hecho de poder compartir ese momento con Kurt, saber que podía besarlo sin que nadie pareciese observarlos.

—¿Si vemos un helicóptero sobrevolar la ciudad podemos contarlo como si hubiésemos visto una estrella? — Preguntó de repente Kurt, mirando al cielo y el rubio imitó su movimiento.

—No estoy del todo seguro. — Hizo una pequeña mueca. — A fin de cuentas sería un punto rojo en el firmamento iluminado, creo que no puede contar.

—Eso significa que debemos ir a ver las estrellas en algún momento. — Era triste que en la ciudad no se pudiesen ver. Adam meditó un par de segundos antes de sonreír y responder a esa proposición.

—Si, deberíamos. — La sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro. — Pero no creo que ninguna pueda compararse con la que tengo delante. — Por alguna razón su acento inglés se marcó todavía más de lo que lo hacía normalmente y los ojos de Kurt voltearon hacia los de Adam. El castaño se acercó para presionar sus labios contra los de él en un muestra de cariño breve, mientras el rubio simplemente cerraba de los ojos disfrutando de la sensación.

—Y yo creo que deberíamos ir bajando. — Se había acabado el momento romántico, primero porque Adam tenía una forma sutil de encenderlo y segundo porque había pagado para tener el loft solo para ellos.


	6. Day 06: Beso

¡Sexto día!

Ya solo falta uno para acabar esta aventura, chan chan chaaan, y bueno como dije ayer sube el capítulo antes porque después estaré en casa de mi compañera de reto y no voy a poder hacerlo. Así que nada, recuerdo que las historias son independientes, que si no te gusta Kadam no leas y que puedes entrar en mi perfil para ir a los retos de mis compañeras.

Espero que los disfrutéis :33

* * *

><p><strong>Day 06: Beso<strong>

Un escenario era todo lo que necesitaba. Desde siempre, cuando las preocupaciones atacaban su cuerpo y su cabeza era un lío de pensamientos enredados subirse a un escenario lo calmaba todo, aunque solo fuese para estar sentado en el borde o tumbarse boca arriba observando el techo. La armonía que respiraba en el lugar hacía que los problemas desaparecieran dos segundos, que pudiese mirar todo desde otra perspectiva y sobre todo que las respuestas llegasen con más facilidad.

Adam se movió por el escenario, cerrando los ojos e imaginando que la música embargaba el lugar, dejando que sus pies marcasen un ritmo y dedicándose a tararear una de tantas canciones que le venían a la mente. Ni siquiera sabía la razón por la cual sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, ni lo mal que estaba durmiendo en la última temporada. Tan solo que era una bola de dudas y que sus nervios parecían crecer cada día, porque empezaba a tener miedo, empezaba a creer que era un estorbo para Kurt y que en algún momento se iba a cansar de aquel juego que parecían tener.

Frunció los labios e intentó relajarse, pues había acabado perdiendo el hilo, se detuvo y contó mentalmente hasta diez, sacando su teléfono y poniéndose los cascos. Normalmente no necesitaba tal nivel de concentración, pero la situación lo requería, porque estaba siendo demasiado consciente de que necesitaba llevar todo lo que sentía un paso más alla, pero que era incapaz de moverse tan solo por su cuenta.

La reproducción automática le dejo con una canción de Ed Sheeran, el rubio volvió a cerrar los ojos dejando que la melodía lo introdujese en un mundo en el que todo pensamiento desapareciese. No le costó demasiado sumergirse en la letra, ni mucho menos que sus movimientos volviesen, aunque desde fuera pudiese parecer que solo caminaba por el escenario, si uno tenía consciencia de Adam podía darse cuenta de que sus movimientos eran pausados, que era capaz de quedarse quieto y retroceder un par de pasos con toda su gracia antes de continuar. El mundo pareció desaparecer a su alrededor, todo lo que necesitaba o al menos eso creía.

Kurt se sentía un completo intruso en ese momento. Rachel había desaparecido del mapa sin despedirse y eso que el joven tan solo había salido cinco minutos tarde de su clase, pero allí estaba, solo, odiaba cuando le hacía aquello. Se suponía que habían quedado que volverían juntos, pero estaba seguro de que Rachel había encontrado un nuevo adulador mejor que él para caminar dirección a casa. Así que cuando decidió que hora de moverse y quiso dirigirse a la salida no espero un contratiempo de última hora, la voz de Adam llamó su atención al pasar al lado del auditorio, sinceramente el castaño creía que el rubio ya se habría ido a casa, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que aquel día salía bastante antes que él y segundo que no había ensayo. Colarse en completo silencio no fue complicado y verlo fue extraño, no parecía encontrarse bien, pero lo peor era esa sensación de que lo estaba espiando.

Bajó las escaleras en silencio, sin querer llamar su atención pues a decir verdad el rubio era hipnótico subido a un escenario y su voz, Kurt no podía llegar a describir lo que la voz de aquel hombre parecía provocarle. Acabó con las manos en los bolsillos, observándolo de cerca hasta que la canción pareció terminar y Adam fue consciente de nuevo del mundo en el que se encontraba, sus ojos se encontraron durante un instante y Kurt estaba convencido de que consiguió ver la velocidad en que la sangre se colocó en las mejillas del rubio.

—¿Cuánto llevas ahí? — Vió como el mayor se quitaba los cascos, avergonzado de que lo hubiesen pillado en un momento privado y en parte el menor se sentía un tanto mal por haberlo observado sin permiso.

—Un rato. — Respondió sin preocuparse demasiado o al menos intentando que no se le notara en exceso que se sentía igual de avergonzado por haberle interrumpido cuando no debía hacerlo. Subió los escalones para caminar hacia el rubio. — Y tengo que decir que ha sido impresionante, un poco triste, pero igualmente impresionante. — Adam se rascó la nuca intentando no olvidar como respirar. —¿Estas bien?

Los ojos del rubio subieron a una velocidad impresionante de sus zapatos a los azules de su acompañante. No estaba bien, y teniéndolo tan cerca se daba cuenta de que no lo estaba, pero no era como si pudiese decirle todos los pensamientos que golpeaban su puerta cada vez que Kurt se encontraba cerca, y para información extra no todos eran lo que se dice inocentes.

—No lo sé.— Quería ser sincero con él, porque todo aquello parecía estarle consumiendo por dentro, no estaba seguro de lo que eran, si simplemente parecían encajar como pareja para el universo, pero había una pared que no les iba a dejar estar juntos.

—¿Qué ocurre? — El joven ladeó la cabeza, preocupado, pero el gesto del mayor parecía estar perdido en su propios pensamientos.

—Yo...— No era fácil de decir, simplemente tenía la sensación de que se estaba atragantando solo. — Simplemente tengo dudas. — Acabó por decir sin saber muy bien porque camino seguir la conversación.

—¿Dudas sobre qué?

—Sobre nosotros. — La respuesta fue rápido y el rubio pudo ver al castaño mirarlo durante unos segundos sorprendido. A Kurt no le costó demasiado darse cuenta a lo que se refería, a todo lo que ellos parecían, pero que en realidad no eran y es que en los últimos días Kurt había pasado más tiempo con Adam que con nadie, y las bromas, los juegos y los coqueteos habían sido más reales de lo que había esperado.

—¿Por qué deberías tener dudas? — Adam frunció el ceño, simplemente porque no debería haber abierto la boca, pero lo que no consiguió entender fue el simple hecho de que las palabras de Kurt no iban el sentido de que ellos fueran simplemente amigos.

—Yo...— Nuevamente se había quedado sin palabras, así que cuando el castaño se adelantó para arrebatarle el móvil de las manos no pudo hacer otra cosa que sorprenderse ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?

—¿Te parece que cantemos algo? — Kurt sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo y como quería hacerlo, pues a veces la acción más simple ayudaba a que todo saliese a la luz. Desconectó los cascos de Adam, buscando una canción que le encajase en todo aquella situación. Hasta que dio con ella, So Close, nunca había sido una canción que le hubiese enamorado, pero si que parecía idónea para la situación.

La melodía comenzó a sonar y Kurt se aseguró de que nadie pareciese estar observándolos cuando empezó a cantar, siguiendo el ritmo y tendiendo una mano hacia Adam para que se acercara. El rubio parecía encontrarse en un mundo demasiado lejano para terminar de entender lo que estaba haciendo el castaño, pero tomó su mano sin dudarlo dos veces, y casi sin quererlo parecía que se habían metido en una escena de película. La voz de Kurt era una de las cosas que habían hecho que se enamorase, desde el primer momento que lo había escuchado cantar y sin darse cuenta empezó a seguir la letra con él.

Sin perderse demasiado en ello tomó la delantera, dejando que su mano reposará en la cintura del castaño y guiando el baile. No estaba del todo seguro en que momento estaba dejando que todo fluyese con tanta facilidad, pero la canción parecía tan correcta y cada palabra que salía de sus labios parecía encajar de forma tan armónica con la voz de Kurt que se sentía flotar en una nube. Quitando el hecho de los corazones que le tenían que estar saliendo ahora mismo de los ojos.

Sus ojos se encontraron durante un instante y sin darse cuenta el rubio acercó el rostro al castaño, olvidándose del miedo que lo había embargado, porque aquella canción parecía significar más de lo que parecía y si Kurt la había puesto era por algo y sinceramente el simple hecho de que el chico no pareciese apartarse cuando las intenciones de Adam eran claras debía haberle dado la última pista.

Junto sus labios mientras la canción parecía seguir sonando, pero su mundo desapareció para dejarse embargar por aquella sensación, sobre la facilidad con que sus labios parecían moverse sobre los de Kurt y por el simple hecho de que este no se había apartado. El rubio ahueco una de sus manos contra la mejilla del castaño, en un gesto dulce, queriendo alargar aquel instante por años, pero sabiendo que en algún momento todo terminaría. El aire terminó por reclamarlos y Adam apoyó la su frente contra la de Kurt antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con los del joven, el cual parecía avergonzado y emocionado al mismo tiempo.

—Creo que acabamos de resolver las dudas. — Adam no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario y a pesar de que la canción ya había terminado estaba seguro de que a partir de aquel momento no podría escucharla sin sonreír como un boba. Negó para sí mismo, como si todavía no confiase en su propia suerte y simplemente se inclinó nuevamente para juntar sus labios.


	7. Day 07: Saliendo con amigos

¡Último día!

La verdad es que ha sido una semana interesante con este reto. Agradecer la locura que tenemos para este tipo de situaciones y todos aquellos que lo hayan leído y que hayan pasado un buen rato. No es una maravilla, pero si al menos entretiene es lo único que se puede pedir. Gracias nuevamente y no olvidéis pasar por mi perfil para encontrar el reto de mis compañeras.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 07: Saliendo con amigos<strong>

Kurt tenía los ojos fijos en la carretera, pero no necesitaba mirar al rubio que se sentaba a su lado para darse cuenta de que los nervios lo estaban consumiendo por dentro. No creía que tuviese motivos para estarlo, pero tampoco iba a decirle que estuviese tranquilo porque conocía lo suficiente a su pareja para saber que eso tan solo haría que sintiese peor y no quería que le empezase a temblar la voz antes de llegar.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de que no es mejor que me quede en el coche? — Volvió a preguntar, a pesar de que la noche anterior le había dejado claro en varias ocasiones que estaba bien que fuese con él a la reunión. — Quiero decir, son tus amigos del instituto, el gran glee club del que cuentas leyendas. — Podía jurar que había escuchado claramente cuando tomaba una bocanada de aire innecesaria. — Quitando que a Rachel no le caigo bien y Santana tiene un obsesión insana por llamarme Doctor Who, cosa que tampoco me molesta tanto. — El castaño iba asintiendo a sus palabras mientras giraba en uno de los cruces. — Y para rematar estará tu ex, y sinceramente cada vez que me cruzo con él tiene cara de que quiere arrancarme la cabeza.

El menor hizo una mueca, la situación con Blaine podía haber sido la más delicada de todo el asunto de llevar a Adam a la reunión de grupo, pero ya que iba a pasar un fin de semana con su padre y Carole quería aprovechar para presentarlas al rubio. El hecho de asistir a la reunión con él tan solo era un extra, no era como si algunos de sus amigos no hubiesen ido con sus parejas antes, y lo cierto es que el chico que había traído Quinn… Todos agradecieron que lo tirara al cubo de basura.

—Tienes que dejar de exagerar. — Respondió con total calma, entrando por fin al aparcamiento del instituto. — Primero, no eres un intruso, llevamos saliendo más de un año y es perfectamente normal que te traiga en estas ocasiones. — Fin de la historia respecto a aquella queja. — Segundo, no te odian, quitando que Santana tiene formas particulares de demostrar afecto. — Habían pasado años y seguiría siendo Lady Hummel para el resto de su eternidad. — En cuanto a Blaine, es inofensivo, si se pasa de la raya seré yo quien le pare los pies, tú dedicate a ignorar sus miradas.

Adam cerró los ojos apoyando la cabeza en el asiento mientras Kurt terminaba de aparcar. Era agotador, pero no podía hacer nada más, quitando que si se quedaba en el coche dejaría a su pareja en ridículo o daría una imagen que no quería dar.

—Vale, pero que conste que él me cae peor de lo que yo le caigo a él. — Salió del coche antes que Kurt y el joven no pudo evitar reírse cogiendo las gafas de sol. Estaba seguro de que le esperarían un par de horas difíciles hasta que decidieran ir a cenar, al final la tensión se acumulaba en el ambiente.

* * *

><p>Aquel lugar era más grande de lo que había imaginado, y si tenía que ser sincero se encontraba más nervioso de caer bien al grupo en general de lo que había estado al conocer a Burt. Algunos ya los conocía, y por ejemplo Mercedes se había portado bien con él desde un principio, pero conocía la historia, y era consciente de que muchos de ellos creían que Kurt acabaría con Blaine a pesar de sus problemas y sinceramente se sentía como la pieza que fastidiaba aquella ilusión de instituto.<p>

El castaño tomó su mano y el joven intentó sonreír, pero el nudo en su estómago hacía que todo fuese más complicado de lo que era en realidad. El joven caminaba decidido y el rubio tan solo se fijaba en cada pequeño, sobre todo cuando Kurt se paraba para explicarle pequeños detalles o decirle por donde caminaba para ir a sus diferentes clases, consiguiendo calmar un poco sus nervios hasta que estuvieron en las puertas del auditorio. Adam se obligó a tomar aire y lo retuvo cinco segundos, antes de que su pareja abriese la puerta y ambos entrasen.

Se escuchaban murmullos y una vez la puerta se cerró las miradas de los presentes subieron directamente hacia donde ellos. Adam limpió las palmas de sus manos en sus pantalones, pidiéndole a su cerebro que dejase de sudar como si la vida le fuese en ello. Los saludos a su pareja fueron efusivos y agradeció enormemente que Mercedes se acercará a él para darle un abrazo, porque de alguna forma eso no lo dejaba tan fuera de lugar.

—Al final no te has escondido Doctor Who. — El chico rodó los ojos al escuchar a Santana, en parte tenía la esperanza de que la chica no se comportará con él un poco mejor, al menos en aquella ocasión.

—No creo que haya razón para esconderme. — Respondió el rubio de forma amable, sintiendo como Kurt volvía de abrazar a un par de personas. Sabiendo que había llegado la hora de presentarse al mundo que no conocía.

La presentación fue incómoda, demasiados nombres que recordar, pero al menos no se llevó demasiadas miradas de odio, tal vez porque estaban intentando que Kurt no se sintiese mal por ello, pero no pudo hacer más que agradecerselo, al menos hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de Blaine.

—Blaine. — Sonrisa falsa como la suya sola, no le caía bien, aquel hombre le ponía los nervios de punta, sobre todo sabiendo cómo había acabado su historia con Kurt, porque no importaba la situación, no podía llegar a entender cómo alguien podía cometer semejante error.

—Adam. — La misma sonrisa falsa, casi estaba seguro de que estaba imaginando diferentes formas de colgarlo boca abajo en el escenario, pero había decidido que sería agradable y que no iba a armar la guerra entre ellos, a pesar de la tensión que empezaba a respirar. — Es un placer volver a verte.

—Pues díselo a tu expresión gelman. — La voz de Santana salió de su espalda, y hasta ese momento ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo tenso que se había puesto. La latina tomó el brazo del rubio y le sonrió suavemente. — Disculpalo, es que se le ha endurecido el cerebro de los años que lleva con la gomina.

—Santana. — La reprendieron, puedes que tuviesen razón en hacerlo, pero el chico no podía ocultar la expresión divertida que estaba intentando ocultar cuando el otro chico lo miró del todo ofendido y fue a sentarse con Rachel.

—Siéntate con nosotros Doctor. — Santana tiró del brazo del chico hasta el lugar donde se encontraba un grupito un poco más grande y Kurt le sonrió desde el otro lado con una pequeña sonrisa. No estaba del todo a gusto, pero tenía que intentar integrarse por él.

* * *

><p>Llevaban dos horas allí y habían intercambiado algunas batallas de las que Adam no pudo evitar reír mientras Kurt intentaba esconderse detrás de sus manos. Y lo peor de todo es que parecía que todo se centraba en hacerle quedar un mal delante de él o al menos que se riese con lo que había sido su actual pareja.<p>

—Os estoy odiando tanto ahora mismo que no os lo podeis ni imaginar. — La mano de Adam buscó la de Kurt mientras este intentaba invocar una agujero en la tierra para que lo tragase.

—¡Oh vamos! — La voz divertida de Mercedes hizo que el joven la mirase con cara de pocos amigos. — ¡No es para tanto!

—Además, ahora has aprendido a controlar el movimiento distractivo. — Kurt acabó por fulminar a Mike con la mirada mientras las risas volvían a cundir en el grupo.

—No me puedo creer que me haya parecido una buena idea venir. — Kurt volvió a rodar los ojos dejándose caer en el asiento y mirando a Adam suspirando, el rubio le dedicó una sonrisa y dejo un pequeño beso en los dedos del castaño.

Los aplausos del escenario captaron la atención de todos los presentes, para ver a Rachel subida en él con una gran sonrisa.

—Aquí vamos. — Pronunció Kurt haciendo que Adam lo mirase extrañado sin entender muy bien lo que sucedía.

—¿Quién ha dejado que se suba? — Siseó Santana mirando por encima de donde estaban ellos, fuese lo que fuese ninguno parecía cómodo con lo que iba a pasar y eso que Kurt no era de los que se metía con las formas de actuar de nadie.

—Como sabéis estas reuniones no son solo un momento en el cual nos juntamos todos para hablar de viejos tiempos y de cuanto hemos cambiado en el año que llevamos fuera. — Parecía un discurso muy elaborado, demasiado a decir verdad.

—Rachel, nos vemos todos cada dos o tres meses. — Una chica rubia habló con total calma, pero Adam no podía recordar su nombre en ese instante.

—Si, los cumpleaños siempre son un buen momento o las visitas que nos hacemos, obviamente no estamos siempre todos, pero ni siquiera ahora estamos todos. — Sam, al chico modelo si era capaz de recordarlo. Otro de la lista de los que le miraba peor que mal.

—No se trata de eso. — El tono de Rachel parecía realmente molesto por como se habían tomado su intento de atención. — Quiero decir que no puede ser una reunión en este auditorio sin que terminemos por cantar.

—Si quieres que todos te escuchemos cantar como siempre, hazlo y deja de torturarnos. — Santana parecía molesta y Kurt había terminado por apoyar su mejilla contra su puño.

—En realidad había pensado que podíamos hacer una pequeña competición. — La castaña se movió hasta donde estaba Blaine que le entregó una tabla, suponía que para apuntar los nombres. — Cantaremos por parejas, la canción que queramos y después votaremos, a la pareja que gane se le pagará la cena de después.

—Interesante. — Comentó Adam sin darse cuenta.

—Ridículo. — Contradijo Santana. — Siempre es la misma historia.

—Cada pareja se da un voto a sí misma y Rachel acaba por ganar porque Tina la adora con locura. — Le explicó Kurt en un susurro intentando que nadie más lo escuchase. — Estamos condenados a donar aplausos y pagar cenas.

—Cualquiera le dice que no. — Atacó Mike mientras Mercedes suspiraba suavemente.

—Lo que se puede hacer es dar las votaciones por voz, así os evitais el problema de que la gente se vote a sí misma. — Todos se giraron hacia el rubio.

—¿En serio quieres entrar en el juego? — Todas las miradas se centraron en él por un momento y de repente se dio cuenta de que tal vez no debería haber abierto la boca.

—Bueno… — Tartamudeó por un segundo. — Si a Kurt no le importa, yo no tendría ningún inconveniente en cantar algo.

—Tenemos un buen repertorio. — Kurt se encogió de hombros y sin necesidad de alzar la mirada Adam pudo notar la mirada del Hobbit clavada en él, pero no pensaba levantar la cabeza y darle el gusto de que podía darse cuenta de cuando no lo querían en el lugar.

—Si, a mi me parece bien. — Puck se giró para mirarlos desde donde estaba con una sonrisa divertida. — ¿Os parece? Somos amigos, nadie se va a enfadar con nadie porque no le voten.

Eso significaba ser adultos, pensó Kurt de manera fugaz, pero desgraciadamente había gente dentro de aquel auditorio que Se había plantado en los quince y no había querido salir de ellos. Rachel los miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una confianza impecable en si misma, había situaciones que por mucho tiempo que pasara no iba a cambiar en absoluto.

—No importa, estoy segura de que el resultado no va a variar demasiado. — Kurt levantó la mano más rápido de lo que Santana fue a replicar, demasiado tiempo conviviendo juntos como para no saber en que momento la morena iba a lanzar alguna de sus perlas contra alguien.

No tardaron demasiado en hacer las parejas, Adam empezó a revisar la lista de canciones de su móvil poniendo caras extrañas, no estaba muy seguro de lo que sería bueno o no para cantar allí, principalmente porque casi había dado un salto al plantear cantar en aquel auditorio, tampoco quería que todos lo mirasen como si fuese un intruso más de lo que ya era. Kurt le arrebató el móvil de las manos para abrir el buscador y poner la canción que quería.

—Si te parece bien. — Los ojos del rubio lo observaron atentos.

—¿Estás seguro? — Volvió a torcer el gesto sin darse cuenta.

—Claro, no puedes decir que no nos queda bien. —Estaba siendo natural como siempre, pero por desgracia Adam aún no estaba cómodo.

—Lo sé, pero quiero decir delante de él. — Remarcó la última palabra sabiendo que Kurt podría darse de quien hablaba, bueno, cualquiera que los estuviese escuchando.

—No pasa nada, vamos a cantar, somos pareja y es completamente normal. No es como si tuviese que ocultar que estoy contigo. — La sonrisa que apareció en su rostro fue única en ese instante, y simplemente se relajó mientras asentía suavemente.

Tenían talento, aunque también era normal, casi todos ellos se habían decidido por una carrera de artes o alguna parecida y los que no, no dejaban de tener esas nociones básicas que daban a entender a la perfección que habían cantado en algún momento de sus vidas. El dueto de Blaine y Rachel fue exagerado, no importaba como se pudiese poner, demasiado teatro, demasiado movimiento y sobre todo el hecho de que pareciese que se moviesen como si todo lo supieran. Tenían talento, no lo dudaba y era un hecho que ambos habían entrado en NYADA, pero la actitud no era la correcta.

—Os toca. — Anunció Mercedes y tardó unos segundos en despegar el culo del asiento. Un cruce de miradas con Blaine hizo que la situación fuese un tanto más incómoda de lo que pretendía, pero el rubio tan solo le dedicó una sonrisa.

Se humedeció los labios, grabando la canción en su mente como antes de cada actuación y calentando las cuerdas vocales con la mayor discreción posible y entonces la música comenzó a sonar. All About us siempre había sido una canción que le había enamorado y la primera vez que la cantó con Kurt fue tan sencillo que ni siquiera parecía de aquel mundo. Así que simplemente se olvidó de donde estaba y para quien actuaban y se dedicó a hacer lo que se le daba bien y tener su química usual con su pareja.

Al final de la canción, tras los diferentes pasos de baile que habían realizado casi sin darse cuenta se encontraba rodeandolo con los brazos y acabó dejando un beso en su cabeza. Y entonces cayó en todas las miradas que había fijas en ellos y Kurt carraspeó antes de que alguien dijera nada, más avergonzado de lo que lo había visto en mucho tiempo bajando del escenario.

Adam tuvo que guardar la sonrisa, no por la actitud de Kurt si no por la cara de Blaine, porque realmente una pequeña parte de él se seguía sintiendo amenazada por su presencia, pero ver su expresión en ese instante fue una especie de triunfo, por muy mala persona que se pudiese sentir quitando el hecho de que por aquel pequeño se acabaría ganando una cena gratis junto a su pareja.


End file.
